The Uzumaki Incest Chronicles
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Naruto has never had much love except from his family. Watch as Naruto, Naruko, Kushina, and Mito Uzumaki learn the perks of staying with family through thick and thin.
1. Anal

**Ok, I'm going to tell you this now. I don't really plan to go anywhere with this story. The only reason I'm working on it is to practice my lemon writing skills for an important story I am making. So I am going to do some very important hentai tags. Please tell me which is better in reviews. I also want you to know, there will only be Naruto, Naruko, Kushina, and Mito Uzumaki lemons in there story. Enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto or any other elements.**

* * *

><p><em>You Can Get Pregnant Doing Anal? <em>

Naruto sighed as he sat on his bed and looked at the the magazine in his lap again. The cover girl had turned him on again when he passed the by the book store. He hated how Kakashi and Jiraya had turned him into a closet pervert. Using his head band as an ID, he had bought it and quickly looked through it contents. They all seemed to pale to the real thing though.

Oh, how he wished he could lose his virginity.

He knew he would never get Sakura on a date, much less have sex. Same as Ino. He didn't know that girl Tenten too well and Hinata was too shy to even think of that. Besides, he didn't want to have troubles with the Hyuuga clan.

The only way he could ever truly get near a girl was his Orioke no Jutsu.

That was only a low henge though. It would give him no satisfaction if none of the body parts were even solid. Kage Bushin no Jutsu may help, but the drawback wouldn't be good on his mind. He didn't want to feel the feeling of being penetrated.

"Kyuubi's chakra?" Yes, that could possibly work. Tsunade-baachan had planted seals all over his apartment so he could practice from time to time and keep sound from being heard. She knew he could use small amounts effectively. It also helped that when he used the Kyuubi's chakra, clone information never came back.

He might as well give it a try.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." A poof of smoke emitted in from of him and when it dispersed a clone came out. Already knowing his orders, the clone made an hand seal also.

"Orioke no Jutsu." Naruto stared at the gorgeous woman in front of him. She had golden yellow hair and bright blue eyes like him with whisker marks. She was about his height with an hour glass figure with creamy long legs and arms. Her C cup breast and ass were perfectly round. She had a female version of his clothes on. She had the black leaf head band around her neck and donned the same jacket with the zipper slightly open and the sleeves were shorter. She had a tattoo of the kanji Dattabayo on her leg.

"Hey boss, how are you going to put the Kyuubi chakra into me?" It disturbed Naruto that the clone was slightly eager. Every clone he made had a different personality, but he never met one that was truly eager to do a side task for him.

"When I use the Kyuubi's chakra, it automatically taints the body's chakra system. Once that happens, the dense chakra should help with your solid form and force your memories from entering mine. You're going to lose a lot of stamina faster though." Naruto made an ox hand seal and concentrated.

It didn't work for the first five minutes. Naruto couldn't seem to bring the chakra out. His concentration was wavering because he was getting irritated and horny. He could clearly see the frustration on the clones face. He was going to let go of the hand seal and quit, when something happened.

The clone's eyes fell into the back of his head. Curious as to what happened, Naruto was going to check to see what was wrong with the clone, but he saw his vision began to blur. He felt his body fall to floor a split second later.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Groaning, Naruto got up from the floor and looked around. They must of been out for a few hours, because the sun was gone. It was now night time with the stars scattered across the sky.<p>

"It worked Naruto-sama." He turned around to see the clone looking at him with a pout on her face. "You had me waiting for a long time. I have been waiting for your cock for a _very _long time." She whispered into his ear making him shiver.

"Strip then." The clone, Naruko, grinned cheekily and started taking off her clothes until she was completely nude and laid on the bed. Naruto groped both of her breast, noting they were both squishy despite their firm appearance.

"OHHH, master. Suck on them please." The blond male took his hand off her right breast and licked her nipple once, and proceeded to suck on it. You could tell he was continuously getting aroused by her lustful moans and her calling his name.

He took his right hand again and proceeded to massage her breast while he kissed Naruko. He expected it to be full of lust, but it was more passionate than he thought.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt the girl suck on his bottom lip. When he opened his mouth, she began to taste everything she could. His mouth tasted like miso ramen.

"Oh my. Master, I can feel your penis against my leg." He was painfuly aware of that. He could feel it trying to put a hole in the fabric.

"Why don't you help me with that?" She grinned again and took off his pants. Staring at his eight inch cock, she licked her lips and started licking it like a lolipop making slurping noises.

"Oh...that feels so good." This is the best feeling her ever had. Way better than using his hand. He started to move his hips in an upward motion.

"Mmmm!" The taste was absolutely fantastic! Naruko didn't mind that it was going far down her throat. Since the blonde hair boy, didn't know of them, she wasn't made with a gag reflex and hymen. Bobbing her head up and down faster, she aimed to make him cum.

Doing as she expected, he cummed in her mouth. Naruko tried to swallow it all, but some rolled down her chin and dripped on the bed. She got on all fours and pointed her ass at him encouragingly.

"Naruto-sama, please enter my slutty ass." He grinned and positioned his cock so it was aligned with her asshole. Taking a deep breath, he entered slowly.

"Oh Kami!" Naruto had to force him himself to stop half way. He could see the slight pain on her face. Her asshole was so tight and warm. It feel like it was going to take his cock off! It helped a little that his cock was covered in cum and saliva.

"Naruko-chan...Are you alright?" She looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"I DON'T CARE, DATTEBAYO! JUST START POUNDING ME LIKE THE FUCKING SLUT I AM! MY ASS HOLE WANTS TO FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR BIG COCK!" Surprised by the desperation in her voice, he started to rocket in and out of her a fast pace.

"OH YES, OH YES, OH YES!" After about five minutes of listening to Naruko's screaming, Naruto pushed his cock as deep as he could in to Naruko one more time.

"I'M CUMMING NARUKO!"

"ME TOO NARUTO-SAMA!

With a roar, Naruto poured bucket loads of cum into her ass making her eyes roll into the back of her head and pass out with some look on her face. Chuckling, he laid his head on her breast and fell asleep with happy thoughts.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with his head still on Naruko's chest. He wondered why she didn't dispel. She opened one eye.<p>

"I bet your wondering why I'm not dispelling, right?" He nodded. Smiling happily, she pecked him on the lips.

"When the Kyuubi's chakra flooded my system, he tried to force his soul into my body. Instead of doing that, he accidently sealed part of himself in me. When the Yondaime Hokage made the seal, he used the Shinigami, just like the old man did. No matter how much you try, the Shinigami's word is law." Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

"You knew this would happen from the start, didn't you." Naruko smiled.

"It's not like I gay or anything. I got the chance to live life now with my boyfriend. I'm happy." Naruto sighed

"Well that's good. It might be nice to keep you around. I'm happy if you're happy. But I don't think Sakura's going to take this well..." She gained a mischievous look in her eye.

"I doubt she'll hurt me. Who hits a pregnant woman anyway?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Don't I have to, you know, put semen in your vagina." Naruko stared at him.

"Have you ever seen what the inside of a woman's body looks like?" He shook his head no. "You got everything that's important inside me right, because I was made to be an exact copy of you, but you have never seen the inside of a woman. When you cummed inside of me, I felt it enter my womb..." His pupils dilated as she giggled.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>One side not is I got this idea from the story Experimental by Darktayle. I might even turn this into a side story. Next chapter is Ashikoki or footjob with Kushina Uzumaki!<strong>


	2. Ashikoki

**Here is the Kushina moment.**

* * *

><p><em>The Fire Works Went Off!<em>

"Minato-koi, do you really have to the office during this day of the year?" The red headed asked with an irritated look on her face. She was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her twenties. Her hair was a maroon red that reached her ankles with strands on both sides of her face, parted with a yellow clip and her eyes were a stormy gray. Her body was very slender and had creamy white skin.

"Kushina-chan, I know how much you wanted to spend the holiday with the family, but being Hokage makes me extremely busy. Jiraya's out of Konoha maintaining his spy network and Tsunade is at the hospital treating patients. There were a lot of things we were looking forward to today, but we're to busy." Minato said in a defeated tone.

That was truth. Every year, Minato and Kushina would have their special moments when Naruto went to sleep. Kushina cherished the holidays the most. He didn't know what to do. Quit being the Hokage and bang his sexy wife or go to the office and try again...365 days later.

It pained him to choose the right choice. Or wrong one.

"Fine Minato, you're not getting **_anything _**after you leave work." She huffed and started to walk towards the kitchen, swaying her hips mockingly making the blonde haired man cry in what could of been described as pain. In a flash of yellow, he was gone.

Kushina huffed and made the dog hand sign. _'Hairashin disabled within two hundred kilometers. That'll teach him to avoid my sexiness!'_

"Naruto-kun! Lunch is ready! It's Holiday Ramen!" She wasn't surprised to find her only son sitting at the table when she turned around.

"You really made it this time Kaa-san? Hehehe, I can't wait to dig in. You didn't make any last year." Kushina learned her lesson when she first fed him her Holiday ramen. Come to think of it, she never got those chop-sticks back...

"Yes, honey. Since your father and godparents had to do some work, it's only us two this year." Naruto frowned slight, before gaining a foxy grin on a face and they quickly prayed over their food.

A few minutes into the meal, Kushina gained a frown on her pretty face. Why was the damn table wobbling so much? Grumbling, she looked under the table in wonder and raised a delegate eyebrow. Which leg was it?

After a moment, she noticed it was the leg on Naruto's right side. She sighed and lifted her leg off the ground. Maybe she could screw it back in or something with her foot. Preparing to put the thing back in place with one powerful kick, she thrust her leg.

"OUCH!" The red headed woman couldn't help but wince when her son fell to the floor.

"Oh my Kami! Are you alright Naruto-kun?" She looked down and saw him crying anime tears.

"Kaa-chan! Do you know how much your kicks hurt! It felt like Choji's mom _fell _on me again! Ohhhhh Kaammmmiii." Kushina had to hold in her laughter. That was a really funny moment last year...

"Fine Naruto-kun. How about I help you with it?" She developed a mischievous smile and changed seats. When she felt comfortable enough, she looked down towards the blond and gave and innocent look.

"You ready Naruto-kun?" Naruto moaned pitifully.

"Anything to stop the paaaaiiiin! Oh Kami." Kushina gently rubbed her foot against Naruto's, now hardening, cock. She saw that his eyes were closed tight

"You don't think I don't notice the Icha-Icha Paradise books in your room do you? Hehehe, you developed a foot fetish didn't you?" She unzipped his pants using her feet with great accuracy.

"Ohhhhh, Kaa-chan! W-we can't d-do this." He couldn't seem to suppress his groans when her bare foot touched his cock's flesh. She giggled when she felt it pulsating. He could burst at any moment.

"Your big cock doesn't seem to mind, huh? I bet it wants to fuck my foot vagina..." Bringing her feet together, Kushina formed a perfect imitation of her vagina. The law said she could not have sex with someone with their own blood. The Shodaime didn't give many details. Back then, it was only against the law to fuck your mother, sister, or aunts vagina.

Too bad that he never met a older Jiraya.

Kushina eeped when she felt Naruto almost tackle her and put his cock into her foot vagina. He grabbed her ass and kissed her on her lips roughly. She didn't think much of it because she was in the moment too.

"Oh Kami, I'm cumming Kaa-chan!" She looked surprised until she felt her foot become covered in the hot, sticky liquid. Curiously, she took her finger and licked it slowly. She knew it turned him on if his erect cock had anything to say. Quickly licking it all off, she addressed her only son.

"Honey, can you play with my breast? Their feeling kind of lonely..." She winked at him and pushed her breast up tauntingly. They looked much larger than they were.

Naruto took off her tight, red shirt and groped her left breast and licked her other one as he continued to thrust into the foot vagina, her moans becoming louder with each passing moment.

Kushina put three fingers in her pants and started fingering herself. Her vagina was already wet from their lewd actions. Her pussy was the most sensitive.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She could feel her nipples start giving off her baby milk. Now that she think about, she never done that before. She never thought breast feeding was a big thing when he was younger.

The blond continued to suck on her nipple for all it was worth. Her screams continued to grow louder as he started licking the other one, trying to get the milk that had already been spilled.

Moving from her breast, he started to lick her bare stomach. The red headed woman began to shiver with his warm tongue over her cold skin.

"Ugh!" They surprisingly both cummed at the same time. Smiling in content, Kushina licked the cum off her feet flexibly and stood up. She did not care her D cup was exposed.

"My pants are soaked. Hmm, better take them off." She took her pants off and watched as the clear liquid went down her long legs and sat down. Good thing she didn't bother with underwear.

"My foot is so wet from my pussy juices. Can you be a dear and clean it for me?" Naruto blushed even more than he had to begin with.

"Okay Kaa-chan!" Licking the belly of her foot, he began to finger her pussy for her as her breast pushed into his face. He could clearly feel her heart beating faster and faster. It was only a matter of time before she cummed again.

Naruto proceeded to add chakra into his fingertips. It was a trick he had developed from the Hyuuga Clan, but it wasn't useful in battle.

But it was definitely useful now.

Instead of adding just a tiny amount of chakra, he used so much that it covered his whole arm. Naruto looked at his mother with an apologetic look, but he stared when he notice her eyes was rolled in the back of her head. Did he hurt her that bad?

"OH MY FUCKING KAMI! OOOOHHHHH YESSSSS!" Kushina pussy begain to leak fountain loads of cum onto the floor. He screams lasting for five minutes at least. She passed out with a fucked stupid on her face for some reason.

* * *

><p>Kushina woke up the next hour feeling better than she had in months. Getting out of bed, she left her room to check on the kitchen. Minato would get suspicious if her cum was all over the floor.<p>

She was however shocked to find her son sitting there drinking something with the floor spotless.

"Naruto-kun, what are you drinking?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, you're up already? You was cumming for about eight minutes. A normal person could of been dead. I severely underestimated your stamina. You see, once I saw that you weren't stopping, I put a vagina under your pussy. It wouldn't due if it was all wasted." Kushina could feel a blushing rising on her face.

"You're drinking my own cum?" He nodded yes saying it was sweet. Smiling, she walked up to him and took a sip of her juices, noting it was still warm. Looking at him, she kissed him on the lips, allowing them to taste her sex liquid together.

After a minute, Naruto looked at with a blank expression. Cum was leaking from Kushina's chin, into the crevice of her large breast.

"How about we make this a tradition every year?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. I don't think I'm ever going to do this type again. I didn't have much thought on this. I knew nothing of foot jobs. Oh, well. Tell me which chapter was better please. Next chapter is Mito Uzumaki with Chikan or public molestation. Oh and one thing. I am making Mito his Aunt. There will be many different blood relations.<strong>


	3. Chikan

**Here is a Mito moment folks.**

* * *

><p><em>Luck is the key<em>

"How are you today Aunt Mito?" Naruto said as he gazed at his beautiful aunt. Her red hair was arranged in buns with hair pin in them and three clips in the front. She also had a diamond mark on her forehead which matched her violet eye color. She also wore what appeared to be seal tags in her hair decals. She had on a thin jacket that did nothing to hide her D-cup breast and hugged her figure. She had on a loose pair of white khaki pants.

"Naruto-kun! I'm doing fine today. You didn't have to come all the way to The Land of Snow to pick me up. At most, I should of arrived to the Fire Country in a day." Naruto gave a charming smile.

"Don't worry about. I had nothing to do for the week since Naruko-chan and Kaa-san went to The Village Hidden in the Waterfall to relax before you come." Mito rolled her eyes.

"Figures, they can never stay away from relaxation. Why didn't you go? I'm pretty sure you would hate to miss many beautiful girls there." Her eyes just shined with mischief.

"Aunt Mito! I can easily find a girl in Konoha. I don't like the atmosphere there any way because it is too humid. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave my beautiful aunt alone." Her cream color face took a light red hue.

"Flattery gets you everywhere huh?" Naruto just grinned and took her hand. Mito's blush intensified as he dragged her towards the train. His hand was giving hers more warmth. Luckily for her, Naruto didn't see her flustered.

"It sure does. Let's go, dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>"We have to wait on the train for another thirty minutes. What do you want to do?" Naruto looked around and sighed. He should of just carried her to Konoha. It would of been so much faster, especial in his Nine Tail's Chakra Form.<p>

"How about we play a game? I have some cards in my pocket." Naruto pulled out the deck of cards and sweat dropped. Instead of his cards, was a deck of Uno cards.

His aunt looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell by the look of your face that you grabbed the wrong cards. Why do you carry some anyway." The boy chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He sat the deck on the table.

"Well my mom says I spend all my money on ramen, so she left me with a deck of cards. I am supposed to gamble my way to money. I have been doing it since I was six." He gave a small laugh and started dealing.

"Kushina sure has her ways of doing things, geez. Good thing you don't have her bad luck a gambling." They shared a quick laugh and held the cards in their hands.

"Any special rules? A card game is still a card game." Mito looked at him in wonder.

"Are you sure? I have the best luck in this family. I don't want to take anything from you." Naruto gave a small pout. Mito would have found it truly adorable if there wasn't the Uzumaki mischief in his eyes.

"Come on Aunt Mito. How about something a little more different?" He scooted over towards her a little and whispered in his ears. She gave a gasp and her face turned red once again.

"Are you sure you want to do this. It would ruin your reputation." Naruto grinned and laid down the first card…A red five.

"For every time someone loses, the score goes up. The first person who reaches five loses, well lose. You probably know the rules of Strip Poker right? For every loss you have to discard a clothing article. Things like socks Deal?" Mito eyes burned in determination.

"Yosh! Let's do this and watch me win..._dattebayo."_ Naruto's face became serious at the jab. His eyes gave the story as he played his next number, nine.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Mito's game was almost done in only in ten minutes. Naruto was out of a shoes, socks, pants, and a shirt. He was attracting the attention of every female on the train. That also included Mito.<p>

Speaking of his aunt, she wanted to be a little discreet with her losses. She started directly from the bottom and made her way up. She lost her shoes, stockings, pants, and coat. She sat their calmly in her panties and tight white shirt. Half of the males on board became unconscious at the sight.

"Were tied huh? How about we raise the stakes a tiny bit?" Mito had to curse her cockiness. His luck was at least equal to hers. This would most likely not end well. Naruto looked at her in question.

"You're willing to take a risk? Ok what is it?"

"Winner gets to choose the next clothing that goes off and how long it stays off." It was the moment of truth. Whoever wins would no doubtfully be naked. Their prankster sides would never live it down if they don't do it. His aunt had one card left and he had three.

He first played an blue skip. He then played a change color and turned the color to green and said Uno. Naruto was deeply satisfied when she pulled another card and passed. He laughed and played a green one much to her dismay.

"Uno out, I win Aunt Mito." She sighed sadly at the loss and took off her purple panties. Her cream colored ass was quickly covered by Naruto. She looked at him and was secretly happy he was protective of her. She watched as he wrapped his big jacket over her form.

"I'm the only one who can see you like this. I am the winner of the bet after all." Mito gave a cute yawn and laid her head on his shoulder. His jacket covered most of their bodies. She felt his arms snake around her waist

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She gave a slight moan. His hands were now roaming over her bare flesh feeling every inch of her body. His light blue eyes became clouded in lust.

Naruto said nothing as he kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Mito groaned in his mouth as his fingers began to massage her clit. Her face began to take a dark red hue. He started to kiss her neck making her shiver in excitement. She noted that her nipples were begging to become erect, poking the frabric of her shirt.

_'How does he always make me feel so good? I should of wore a thicker bra.'_

She felt his index finger enter her wet pussy, making her juices drip faster on the seats. As fast as he put it in, he took it out. He lifted his finger to his mouth and licked it. He must have wanted to know what it taste like. You could tell she was embarrassed as almost everyone was looking at them with different expressions.

Mito almost screamed when she felt two fingers enter her virgin ass and another finger enter her pussy. She felt her nephew begin to thrust his fingers inside of her rapidly.

She really did scream after a that. Naruto had to put up a silencing seal so that they would not alert security.

To everyone else on the train, it looked like she was getting fucked pretty hard. The woman who looked like she was getting pounded while the man was calmly kissing her neck passionately. They just looked like a couple having fun as both of them looked to be in their twenties. A lot of the passengers had pulled out a small orange book.

_'Oh kami! I haven't felt this full in years. I am actually hoping Kushina isn't home this year. I need to get use to this again. I think he just touched my sweet spot!'_

"Kami..." Mito shivered and cummed on his hand. Once it was over, she sighed in relief and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "I can't help but think you planned this."

Naruto just smiled at his aunt.

"It is your birthday. You're not getting any younger." She smiled and leaned against him more.

"I guess not, but I feel so much younger now. It's been a long time. How about we relax for the time being?"

"Knowing my luck, we won't relax long. We still have about an hour to go."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really seem try on this one huh? I noticed that Kushina and Mito should not last about the same time. Kushina is a wife so she should be use to sex, but in this story Mito is a widow. I made this thinking she hasn't had sex in at least twenty years. So she is at least thirty in this story.<strong>

**These are the categories that are coming are the following: Femdom, Forced, Futanari, Group, Harem, Humiliation, Kemonomimi, Oppai, Oral, Paizuri, Pettanko, School Girl, Shibari, Tsundere, and Yuri.**

**Some of these I might not due, because I did them before. You probably noticed my pattern now, so if you want to see the Uzumaki in a certain scenario tell me. I might just use it. **

**I am also going to be taking a while because I am working on a Naruto/Spectacular Spiderman/Young Justice Crossover.**


	4. Femdom

**Naruko is back with femdom...**

* * *

><p><em>I'm taking over.<em>

"MMMM!" Naruto cried silent, anime tears as he was bound to a chair. His eyes were covered by a hospital bandages and his hands and legs were tied by chakra draining rope. His mouth was the only thing he could use for help...but that was occupied.

_'How did I get into this situation?_' He moaned again as the ramen flavored lips kissed him again with its tongue entering his mouth and roaming in greed.

* * *

><p><span>It started just like any other day. I woke up and started to get ready for school. I waited about an hour before my sister and mother got out of the bathroom. I decided to eat breakfast so I wouldn't waste time.<span>

So I went down stairs and looked in the fridge. There was no milk and I didn't like my cereal dry, so I looked in the cabinets. My mom was never a good cook so she never had ingredients for pancakes, eggs, etc. Although, I did come across something...

"There's a pack of miso ramen left?" I should of known better. Miso ramen is Naruko's favorite food, but I couldn't go to the academy on an empty stomach! So I quickly heated my ramen with a fire Jutsu and ate. By time I was done, Naruko was still in shower. So I thought, fuck it, and decided to go shower at my training spot. Me and mom are the only ones who knew the location and she was on a mission. I should have privacy.

As soon as I started my shower, I heard _it._

**"NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS IT! IF YOU ATE IT, SO HELP ME, I WILL RIP OFF YOUR PENIS AND BALLS AND FEED IT TO SASUKE! AND FOR THE FUN OF IT, TAKE HIS AND GIVE IT TO SAKURA!" **I have never been so terrified in my life. I was already outside the village walls, so I shouldn't have been able to hear it. Hell, I thought even Suna heard it.

I think she added some of the Juubi's chakra to that yell...

Well by time school was over, I was looking over my shoulder ever five seconds. When Naruto is mad, you would usually expect her to raze the village looking for the person who pissed her off.

My second mistake happened when I got home. I thought she had forgave me and found some other ramen lying around. So I went upstairs and looked in her room quietly warily. I didn't want to face a woman's wraith.

As I looked in her queen sized bed, I saw her sleeping soundly. Her silky golden hair was let down and her chest was rose and lowered in a pattern. And as usual, she had that adorable scowl on her face...Wait...She never sleeps with a scowl on her face, because she doesn't dream.

**WHACK!**

"Hehe, you're going to pay me back for the ramen you took from me...One way or another." That was the last thing I heard as I passed out. Although, I did heard the sound of a shadow clone dispersing and a frying pan hit my head.

* * *

><p>"That was a bad thing to do Naruto-nii." Naruko stood up to show herself. She was wearing a white towel which hugged her curves nicely. There was also water dripping from her hair and body, tell him she just took a shower. She would of looked like an angel if she didn't have a smug look on her face.<p>

"What are you going to do? It's not like you're going to get it back." She shrugged her shoulders before walking towards him. She crawled on top of him and pecked him on the lips, shocking.

"Naruko! What the hell-" He was cut off from his short rant, when everything went dark. All he could hear was Naruko breathing on his neck and felt her body on his lower half. He could feel an erection coming...

"You know...I always felt hot when I see your long cock when you take a bath. I always had the thought of you fucking me like your little slut, but you have crossed the line. Now, you are my slut. I am the one taking control of this relationship!" Before he could scream he moaned as the girl kissed him roughly.

She unzipped his pants and reached inside of his boxers. Naruko stroked his ten inched member with slow, sensual strokes, but after three or so strokes, she would stop for a minute, making him whimper.

"You're getting very eager, huh? Don't worry about it much. For every noodle you ate, I am going make you cum twice." He heard her laugh before he felt her mouth envelope his shaft whole. His cock was going all the way down her throat...

He almost cummed when he heard the slurping sounds. He could just imagine the look on her face as she took his cock for what it was worth, but it was truly torture. Naruto groaned as he felt her massage his balls.

She took his shaft out of her mouth without stopping. "I can tell you want to cum on me. Your cock is just pulsating in pleasure." She began to use her other hand to message it for a bit. He expected to cum in her hand, but he gasped when nothing happened.

"What the-"

"Surprised? I put a bit of chakra into mouth. Biju energy is very corrosive to humans and any other living beings. I now have total control of your cumming system. You cum when I say you cum Naruto-nii."

He began to drool as his cock was swallowed by her large breast. She thrust her them in a stabbing motion. On a rare occasion he could feel her hard, cold nipples touch his hot cock.

After a few minutes or so he felt himself going mad. He could feel his cum waiting to be released from it's prison. Naruto could also feel himself slightly hyperventilating. He rather cum for hours and die than having it back up in one place...

"I'll let you cum if you call me Mistress-chan, nii-san." He sweat dropped at the trade. He gave a low whimper.

"Mistress-chan..." Naruko started to make a faster pace. His whimpering increasing and willpower decreasing.

"What's the magic word~" She said in a sweet voice, as if he wasn't being tortured.

"Please make me cum Mistress-chan!" Not a second after he submitted, his vision turned white. He sighed in relief after he was finished releasing his load. He slumped in the chair when he felt he couldn't take anymore.

"Nii-san! We're not done yet!"

His sensitive ears heard the sound of her towel hitting the floor. His little sister crawled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto felt her D cup breast smother his face and his cock rubbing against her ass.

"Kyaa~ Nii-san you're so dirty. You want your giant cock in my hole, don't you?" He moaned when he felt his cock slide into her asshole. She began to bounce up and down as he pathetically tried to move his hips...

"Mistress-chan!"

He doubted she was able to hear him from the load screams she was making herself. He stuck out his tongue and began to search her breast. Naruto noted she began to shiver from his touch.

Finding her nipples was a simple task. His face was in the center so all he had to do was go over a bit. He started to suck on them making Naruko go into a frenzy. She began to bounce harder and faster. His climax was coming soon.

"KYAA~! Naruto-nii's cock is so warm!" He winced as her nails entered his skin. She cummed a second later, her juices falling on his legs. "Cum in Mistress-chan! Cum in her virgin ass!"

He was tempted to hold it. He wanted to make her feel what he felt., but he had to end this before he died...

"Ugh!" He cummed in and on her ass. He slumped into his chair again, his cock now going soft from loss of adrenaline. He was happy when Naruko got off of him and took off the blindfold.

He became hard again when he saw her cum covered face and juices flowing down her leg.

"You're hard again Naruto-nii. It's okay, it's not like we're done yet." He looked at her questioningly. She brought out a scroll from the desk right next to her.

"Kaa-san and Anko-san taught me many things about sex. They also told me it's also best to have your boyfriend submissive if possible. I didn't know it would be this much fun! So I'm going to try something Kaa-san and Anko-san does to Tou-sama and Iruka-nii."

Naruto felt dread when heard that. He knew from the start his dad and Iruka were whipped. He always wond-

The world froze around him. Everything turned black and white. There was no sound. He only started at the object that was in her hand that appeared from the scroll. She grinned at his expression and wrapped it around her waist.

"I borrowed it from mom. Like it? I want to see what it's like to do what you like to do."

Naruto and his cock both paled.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done. This is not getting any easier for me. I never had any experiences like this before...Okay, next chapter is futanari. I'm going to be doing this a little differently. I can either do a KushinaMito and do a Naruko after that, or do a Kushina/Naruko and do Mito. We'll see.**


	5. Forced and Futanari

**Sorry for the long, long wait on this but I've been feeling kind of lazy. I've had this chapter on me for a while and so I decided to post it. Sorry if it seemed lacking but I wanted you guys to know I'm still out there. This is actually a combination of Futanari and Forced. (Sort of)  
><strong>

Kushina Uzumaki always kept her desires to herself.

_I moaned loudly as I masturbated using the panties of my daughter, Naruko. My eight inch long, one inch wide cock began to pulsate as I got closer to coming._

She didn't necessary remember how it happened, but one day she just woke up with it. While she did freak out that necessary moment, it wasn't really harmful.

_I fingered my ass as I continued to fuck Naruko's imaginary pussy. I moaned as felt my cock twitch. A moment later, my load covered my entire hand and panties. I gave them a sniff and sighed happily._

_I threw the panties in the washer and took off my clothes, which was also covered in cum. I put on some panties and put on an apron. I started to make some curry for later._

_As I was cooking I got an idea. It was most likely illegal but who cares. I went upstairs and took a bunch of sleeping pills. Since Naruko is my daughter, she has some resistance to drugs. I crushed the pills and mixed it with the seasoning.  
><em>

As Naruko continued to get older and older, Kushina began to find her daughter attractive.

_I turned my attention to the door, as the girl of my current affection walked in walked in._

Right now, at the age sixteen, Naruko had become a bombshell. Her sunshine blond hair was tied into two small ponytails that draped over her shoulders. Her sapphire blue orbs shined brightly as they gazed upon Kushina. Naruko never had a round face like, but had a heart-shaped that complimented her hourglass figure. She couldn't help but shiver at Naruko's long, tan arms and legs. Her breast seemed to suffocate behind the black top and her shorts hugged her bottom. Kushina went to all her boxing tournaments.

_"I'm home Kaa-chan!"_

Her voice was music to her ears and cock. It took her all her willpower not to ravage the girl then and there.

_My willpower began to crumble as the bombshell stretched, revealing a her toned stomach. I could hear my heart began to beat faster and faster as sweat fell into the cleavage of her D-cup breast. Naruko looked at my in worry and walked up to me, placing a hand on my forehead._

_"Are you okay Kaa-chan? You're all red."  
><em>

She could feel the blood running down to her cock.

_"I'm fine Naruko-chan. How was school?" Naruko reached for some milk in the refrigerator, inadvertently showing her crack.  
><em>

Her ass was perfect. That's the thing Kushina always dreamed of ramming since a few months ago._  
><em>

_"It was okay. I wish Iruka-sensei wouldn't yell so much. Hurts my ears." _

Kushina always found it strange that her baby took up boxing AND shinobi training. Although, she thing Gai did something similar and made his own taijutsu.

_"I'm sure he just wants you to succeed. You weren't always an easy child you know." The girl sighed at the memory._

_"I was a little devil back then, huh?"  
><em>

Just like she was back in the day.

_"Have you found a boyfriend yet?" Naruko huffed as she sat down at the table. I knew that the the she attracted a lot of attention from the boys from her class._

_"Don't get me started on that Kaa-chan. Sasuke-teme and Kiba-teme constantly fight over me even when they know I'm not interested. I swear, they just want me for my body anyways."  
><em>

Kushina wanted it too, but she didn't mention that.

_"You're at that age where boys will want that." I said as I sat the plate down in front of her. Naruto licked her pink lips and began to eat.  
><em>

_"Well I'd wish they would take a hint." I sat down and began to eat as well, thanking the heaven's for my resistance.  
><em>

_"They will eventually. Boys usually grow out of their crushes when they meet that special someone."  
><em>

_"Maybe..." Naruko eyes began to flutter as she started to a sway a little. "I'm feeling tired all of a sudden...?" Was the only warning as the girl's head hit the table. I laughed softly as I put the girl over my shoulder and doing a shushin to my room._

* * *

><p><em>I laid my daughter on my bed as I viciously tore off her clothes. Her naked form seem to glow under me as I licked my lips. I took off my panties and apron.<br>_

_I bent down and gave her snatch an experimental lick.  
><em>

_To my glee, my daughter was very sensitive. A flood of juices came out as I continued licking. Naruko began to moan as she gave a little twitch.  
><em>

_"I wonder if it will all fit." I positioned my shaft so it was rubbing against her bottom lips. I took a deep breath and plunged about five inches inside.  
><em>

_I felt like I was in heaven. Naruko's pussy was hot and seemed like it tried to swallow my cock. My knees buckled as It took all my will power not to climax.  
><em>

_It was silent as I waited for her to get use to it. About thirty seconds later her face _began to show signs of ecstasy. I took that as my sign to begin fucking._  
><em>

Kushina put her daughter's legs over her shoulders and stood up. She shoved her remaining length into Naruko's hole, sighing in content. She pulled out half of her cock and then proceeded to slam back in.__  
><em>_

She repeated this process for about ten minutes until she came. Once she did that, she started going faster. Flesh hitting flesh greeted her ears.

Kushina grunted as she prepared to cum one more time. She put Naruko's back into a wall and gave her daughter a lustful kiss. She thrusted one last time and coated her daughter's womb white.

She pulled out her limp cock and played a little with her daughter's breast.

"Wish I could do some more stuff but I got to clean you up." She said as she watched her cum waterfall out of Naruko's pussy.

**Well, that's it. Sorry that it wasn't really decent. My next chapter will probably be gender bending. I might have a poll for which two are switching. Many apologies.  
><strong>


End file.
